


A Night With Liepard

by trainer_nico



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Pokephilia, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainer_nico/pseuds/trainer_nico
Summary: At the end of a long day, Marnie finds herself in the company of her particularly eager Liepard. What could possibly ensue other than a good fuck? My first Pokephilia fic, short and simple.
Kudos: 70





	A Night With Liepard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on my new side account. Gotta keep the real degen stuff like Pokephilia off my main account, lol. This was, by the way, a commissioned piece! If you'd like to commission something, please let me know at karenbeedrill@gmail.com! Please see my profile for more information. 
> 
> Oh, and for the record, I am aware that Marnie's in-game Liepard is a female. We'll just brush that fact aside for the sake of this fic, though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little piece.

Deep in the northwestern Wild Area, nestled by the bank of the Lake of Rage, lay a makeshift camp. A camp from which wafted a mouthwatering aroma – that of homemade curry. A particularly focused whiff could make out notes of sausages, of figy, pomeg, qualot, even cheri. It was the envy of every nearby wild Pokémon, who could only watch the camp from a distance, too wary of its inhabitants to approach.

The inhabitants: one girl and her six Pokémon friends. As the majority of the Pokémon played, racing about the campsite, the girl and her faithful Morpeko sat at the fire's side. The girl was gently stirring the curry in a large pot.

She lifted a ladle full of curry to her nose, sniffed it delicately, and made a pleasant sigh. Then she brought it to Morpeko's face, wanting to make sure that the dish was approved by her most trusted curry aficionado.

Morpeko sniffed the concoction and gave a cheerful “Peko!” of assent.

The girl nodded. “All right, you lot, food's done!” she shouted, and started to dish up the curry for each of her Pokémon, who had all come rushing and were eagerly awaiting their portions.

“One for...Toxicroak, aaand one for Scrafty, and one for Tyranitar...” She went on like this as she piled curry onto plate after plate, setting them down upon the ground before her hungry companions.

The girl, of course, was Marnie, the star of Spikemuth. She was also _technically_ its gym leader, though she'd left the gym in the care of her most trusted subordinates. Not coincidentally, this also enabled her to be away from her most trusted subordinates. And all of her subordinates. Frankly, Spikemuth was suffocating for her those days. All those years ago, she'd taken up her brother's mantle and accepted the duties of a gym leader...and through all those years, her popularity had only grown. Spikemuth was no longer an unknown blip on the Galar map. And as her fanbase grew, so too did Team Yell...again, not coincidentally. As Team Yell grew, so did Marnie's headaches.

And now, no longer the child she once was, Marnie was once again out in the Galar wilds, seeking adventure as a means of respite and rejuvenation. But it wasn't just for her, of course. Her Pokemon needed to travel again, as well.

“And one for Liepard, and one for Grimmsnarl, and last but not least, one for you, Morpeko.”

“Peko!” said Morpeko happily before immediately stuffing her face.

Marnie giggled as she watched the hungry Morpeko vacuum the curry into her mouth Marnie picked up a spoon and began digging into her own plate, looking out at the lake. The water was calm, and shined with a brilliant reflection of the dying light as the sun fell to the West. She watched a small group of Magikarp leap from the water, and as she slowly chewed, she wondered what it was like to be so carefree.

“Peko?”

Marnie turned to see Morpeko looking at her with a concerned look – as concerned as a Morpeko's face allows.

With a small laugh, Marnie said, “Well, I suppose trained Pokémon have their own worries, don't they? Like the well-being of their foolish trainers. I'm all right.” Having said that, Marnie affectionately rubbed the top of Morpeko's furry head with an outstretched hand, and then returned to her curry, eager to get it down before it got cold.

As the last of the sunlight faded, Marnie gathered the dishes up and set them near the fire, opting to wash them in the morning. She looked about the campsite and found that her teammates were already snoozing away, lying in the soft grass with bellies full of curry. No doubt they relished the chance to sleep under the stars instead of in their Pokéballs.

All except for one. As Marnie took the curry pot down to the water's edge, and bent over to scoop water into the pot, she felt a nudge against her upper thigh. A furry something-or-other that quickly pushed its way under her minidress with a low, eager growl.

“Oi!” Marnie exclaimed, abruptly righting herself, dropping the pot in the process. She wheeled around to find a familiar face staring up at her.

“Don't sneak up on me like that, Liepard!” Marnie said, indignantly.

Liepard simply tilted his head, apparently feigning innocence.

Marnie sighed, and scratched under his chin with one hand. “It's been a while for you, huh boy?”

Liepard responded with a happy, deep-throated purr.

“It's been a while for me, too...” Marnie continued in a low voice, thinking as she trailed off. “All right. Let me put out the fire and we'll go to the tent. How's that sound?”

“Liepard!” responded the Pokémon happily. And as Marnie walked back to the campsite, he trotted along behind her. As she dumped the water onto the dying embers of the fire, Liepard was there to circle around the girl with a predatory impatience.

Finally, the two went to the tent. Marnie unzipped the tent's flap, stepped out of her boots, and slipped inside. Liepard followed suit, his body brushing noisily against zippered plastic.

“There we go,” Marnie said quietly as she zippered the tent's flap back up, moving quickly so as not to allow any unwanted, six-legged guests. “You know,” she said as she crawled over to the nearby electric lantern that sat upon the tent's floor, switching it on. “Now that I think of it, I should've had you wash those paws. Probably gonna track dirt-”

Marnie cut herself short with a small gasp as she felt a certain furry head push its way under her dress yet again, taking advantage of the compromising position Marnie had put herself in.

“Jeez...eager, aren't you?” she said with a small giggle.

She didn't particularly mind, though. Not when Liepard slipped his head under her dress, nor when he pressed his face against her rear, sniffing at her sex, her panties doing little to cover a smell so acutely attractive to the sharp nose of a mate-starved Liepard. No, Marnie didn't mind one bit...as she had to admit she was a bit starved for intimacy as well.

“Well boy, if you're _that_ eager...” Marnie said, her words hanging as she reached her hands back, lifting her dress up a bit and then quickly pulling her panties down her thighs.

She didn't need to finish that sentence. Liepard knew what to do, and was only too eager to oblige. He made a small, eager growl as he pushed his face into Marnie's exposed folds, and began to run his tongue along her slit, moving in quick successions. He happily lapped up Marnie's juices, of which there seemed to be a never-ending supply – no doubt she'd been soaking from anticipation from the moment they entered the tent.

“Oh fuck that's good...” Marnie whispered, already finding it difficult to keep her voice down as a steady stream of groans tumbled from her lips.

Liepard purred loudly, happy to have his work praised, but he was too well-trained (and knew his trainer too well) not to know that Marnie needed more than simple licks up the length of her slit. And so he began focusing his attention on Marnie's tiny clit, rolling his rough tongue against it in gentle waves.

Marnie's body stiffened, and she subconsciously tried to pull away slightly, the sensation of Liepard's bumpy tongue a bit overwhelming at first for her sensitive clit...but Marnie was able to keep herself from moving any further, and in fact the slight, initial pain quickly melted into immense pleasure that kept her from moving anyway – and robbed her of any desire to do anything but submit herself to her mate. Though she had grimaced at first, she soon had her mouth hanging open and a low, rumbling groan rose from her throat.

They went on in this way for a while – a short while, but one that must have felt like an eternity for the twitching and moaning form of the Spikemuth gym leader. The strength having left her upper body, her arms could no longer support her, and her forehead head lay on top of her crossed arms on the tent floor. Her bottom half, desperate for more, always more, responded in turn with her bottom peaked as high as she could manage in a true “top down, ass up” position. She was then without a care in the world, simply happy to let Liepard continue to do his thing.

His thing, of course, was something that Liepard was good at – damn good. Between his skills, the rough texture of his tongue, and the pent-up desires of Marnie's body, there was little Marnie could do in the way of holding herself back from an intense orgasm. When she came, she came hard, her entire body stiffening and her insides clenching violently upon themselves. A low series of groans, almost growls, that fell from Marnie's lips preceded what became a loud, drawn-out moan at the time of climax, raspy and peppered with short breaths. And through it all, Liepard continued to lick, slowing down as necessary, intermittently switching his focus from her clit to making long movements up the length of her slit. So as to ease her orgasm along, prolonging without overstimulating.

This went on for some time, Liepard only pulling away once he was certain that Marnie had fully come down from her orgasm. Marnie, with an exhausted look, peered back at him to find him happily licking his chops. She then, inevitably, cast her eyes down to the elephant in the room – the large, pink erection – some eight inches long – protruding from between Liepard's back legs, eagerly waiting on standby. Almost as if responding to Marnie's stare, it twitched, and Marnie made a small giggle.

“Looks like you're ready to keep going, huh boy?” she said, in a voice half-coddling, half-teasing. She licked her lips as she watched it twitch again, a string of precum dripping from the end.

“Liepard!” was the Pokémon's simple, happy response.

Seeing the energy in Liepard's reply...as well as the energy in certain parts of his body, got Marnie going again as well. So, with a mischievous grin, she reached back with one hand and spread her wet folds apart with two fingers, saying, “Well, hurry up and put it in me, then!”

Liepard was all too happy to oblige, and quickly mounted his lover with a lustful growl. He fumbled for a moment, rubbing his large member against Marnie's entrance, before finally positioning himself correctly. Then, feeling his tip begin to enter her, he succumbed to instinct and slammed the entire length of his cock inside of Marnie with one, violent thrust.

Marnie, never quite ready for that moment despite having done this many times, couldn't help but shriek loudly as she felt Liepard slam into her so suddenly. And despite being well-acquainted with his member, Marnie was still shocked every time by its size. She felt incredibly _full,_ and as her pussy clenched down violently upon her partner's girth,

“Fffuck!” she said in a low voice after managing to calm herself down slightly, still reeling a bit. “You're so...fucking big, Liepard...”

Not one for words, Liepard simply gave an excited growl in response and began to rock his hips. He moved slowly at first, out of respect for his trainer's preferences, but largely unable to hold in his eagerness as he felt Marnie's slick, warm insides squeeze down on him...and heard her long, unfiltered moans begin to fill the air of the tent – she seemed to have already abandoned the idea of trying to keep quiet. Not that it mattered. After all, her other Pokémon knew all too well what she was about.

In any case, such stimulation made it difficult for Liepard to contain himself, and with another growl, he began to move at a speed much more suited to him. Quickly, and without much mercy for his partner's insides, Liepard thrusted his stiff member into her. These were not shallow thrusts – with each pull, he brought nearly the full length of his cock back, leaving a void that wanted desperately to be filled again. And with each thrust forward, he pushed as deep as he could get, which was more or less as far as one _could_ get, filling the entirety of Marnie's pussy, stretching her depth to its limit. And each time, Marnie grunted, shrieked, and otherwise groaned in ecstasy.

These were full strokes, and they were happening faster than any human could provide. It was moments like these that Marnie remembered why nothing got her off quite like sex with her Pokémon friends. Pokémon were just _better_ at sex. They were faster, stronger, and better equipped. And no human man could fuck her needy hole _this_ fiercely to begin with, let alone this fiercely for as _long_ as Liepard and her other Pokémon lovers could.

“Oh my god...oh my god....” Marnie muttered, barely managing to get the words out in between the multitude of other noises she was making, and her shortness of breath.

 _These_ were moments she lived for.

“Fuck me! Fuck me, Liepard!”

There were others, sure...battling, training, traveling...but did she ever truly feel more alive than she did when she had a Pokémon's dick in her guts?

Liepard, too, was somewhat of an addict at this point, and was apt to make the most of his time with Marnie's pussy while he had it. In this way, some ten minutes went by, long minutes without break for either of the two, as he fucked her with full ferocity. Marnie's forehead was once again lying upon her folded arms, her arms unwilling to support her upper body. Her ass was peaked as high as she could manage, submitting her hole entirely to Liepard's control. For the night, it was his, and he dominated it with pleasure.

Marnie was unsure if Liepard could tell, but she'd already cum again midway, her walls clenching violently upon the piston inside her as she did. Indeed, as she'd been more or less moaning non-stop since Liepard first entered her, it was difficult to tell that she'd had an orgasm from sound alone. But it didn't matter – Liepard had kept going without changing pace at all, and if he did notice, he gave no indication of it. This was fine. It was, in fact, ideal. He was to keep fucking her until he came inside her - that was their unspoken agreement.

Coincidentally, that time was nearly upon them. Marnie could tell. As Liepard had begun making deep, animalistic growls and nipping lightly at her shoulder, and suddenly his thrusts were less controlled, more erratic and desperate.

“I know, boy...it's okay. Cum inside me,” she said in an exasperated voice.

As if he needed to hear those words to push him over the edge, he made a short nod and, with a long, deep growl, he suddenly exploded inside her.

“Yes!! Give me your cum, Liepard!” Marnie shouted, with little care for who might hear her.

And he did. With his front paws, Liepard gripped his partner tightly and made quick, short thrusts, each one causing another burst of semen to fill Marnie's insides. Four, five...six times he did this, depositing another load each time, each nearly as voluminous as the last. This was made easier as Marnie's insides squeezed tightly upon Liepard's throbbing member, the feeling of his warm cum splashing her walls driving her to own orgasm once again, which she voiced accordingly with a long, drawn out groan of her own.

Their bodies shook, both twitching violently with each pump of Liepard's cum. They panted, well out of breath, as Liepard stayed put, and Marnie felt his member begin to soften inside her. And at last, considerably spent, Liepard finally pulled out of her insides, sitting back on his haunches.

Marnie herself rolled over, lying on her side, trying to catch her breath as she felt the warm swell of semen begin to spill out of her, creating a warm puddle by her rear on the floor of the tent.

She lied there, breathless, until she regained enough strength to lift her head and peek back at Liepard, who was busy licking himself where his proud erection once stood.

“Hey...what are you doing?” she asked. To which Liepard looked up and gave a puzzled expression, tilting his head.

Marnie grinned. “We're not done yet, boy. How about another go?”


End file.
